Cash settlement machines are used to gather and record data relating to monetary transactions. Generally, the operator of the cash settlement machine is a supervisor who is interested in the value of transactions performed by subordinates interacting with consumers at a transaction station. The cash settlement machine records various financial data such as cash, coins, credit card receipts, coupons and other related data from each station. The data can be input into the cash settlement machine manually or automatically via numerous peripheral machines communicating with the cash settlement machine such as coin sorters, cash scanners and counters, and bar code readers. The operator reviews the financial data which the cash settlement machine has recorded and reconciles it with the amount declared by the subordinate.
The cash settlement machine also permits the operator to manipulate the data. For example, daily totals for each station or all stations can be established. The total of only coins from one station can be displayed. And, numerous other functions similar to these illustrative examples can be executed. Functions directed to the unique requirements of an operator or an industry can also be utilized.
In existing cash settlement machines, the operator interface panel for operator interaction with the cash settlement machine is a conventional mechanical keyboard with depressible keys. The keys are used to enter data or to instruct the cash settlement machine to perform a function such as data manipulation or communication with a peripheral device. A graphics display monitor adjacent the mechanical keyboard displays the status of the cash settlement machine. Considering the numerous industries which rely upon a multitude of monetary transactions each day, versatility of the means in which financial data is input, as well as the manner in which the data is displayed on the monitor is essential.
Many basic cash settlement machines employing a key-limited keyboard and having fewer functions exist on the market. Additionally, several advanced cash settlement devices exist on the market today. Most of these advanced cash settlement devices employ a personal computer dedicated solely to cash settlement software and include an expanded keyboard. As would be expected, these advanced cash settlement devices have more capabilities but are much more expensive in comparison with the basic cash settlement devices.
One drawback of the basic cash settlement machine is that the configuration of the displayed data on the graphics display is limited and may not suit the unique needs of an operator or an industry. Another major disadvantage of the basic cash settlement machine is that the mechanical keyboard is relatively unfriendly to the operator. The mechanical keyboard provides only a limited flexibility in operation, diagnostics, and programming. The amount of keys are so limited that the keys must have secondary functions to accomplish the objectives of the machine. However, when secondary key functions are introduced to a keyboard, operator confusion increases. And even with secondary key functions, the operator still has a limited capability to customize the identification of cash machine functions and data entry fields due to the restricted amount of characters. The keyboard could be expanded to include more functions and characters as done with many expensive, advanced cash settlement machines. But, this alternative increases the desk space required for the keyboard as well as the cost. Another alternative to enhance the amount of characters available to the operator for programming is to display an expanded selection of characters on the monitor and allow the operator to use arrow keys to select the desired character from the display. However, this process is very time consuming, especially when multiple character descriptions are needed.
From the perspective of a manufacturer, the operator interface panel is disadvantageous because modifications to the operator interface panel involve hardware changes. Any updates to the machine would likely require a modification of the production line which is costly and time-consuming. Also, the correction of a design error requires similar expensive and lengthy modifications. Furthermore, the additional cost to customize the operator interface panel to meet the unique needs of a potential consumer may drive that consumer away. And, the manufacturer has a limited ability for diagnostics due to the limited amount of keys.